The present invention relates to a relay unit having a plurality of relays, and a relay to be applied to such a relay unit, and an electrical junction box in which such a relay unit is mounted.
A relay box, which serves as an electrical junction box which an attempt has heretofore been made to be improved, is disclosed in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, the relay box 120 is comprised of a relay cavity 121, a fuse cavity 122, a FL cavity 123 and a bus bar 124, with respective cavities 121, 122, 123 receiving electronic component parts such as a relay, a fuse and a FL. The bus bar 124 provides an electrical connection for the respective cavities 121, 122, 123. Further, the respective cavities 121, 122, 123 are inserted with pressure connection terminals, each coupled to an electric wiring through a pressure connection, through which desired electric signals are inputted or outputted. With such a structure, the relay box 120 is formed with a desired relay circuit.
However, in the relay box 120, since the relays and the fuses are positioned at separate locations, respectively, the relay box 120 has been inevitably increased in size.